Reunited (BEING REWRITTEN)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Percy, at the age of 26, has just found out that the man that had been her penpal, her best friend, her confidant, the man that went missing without a trace, has been back, in Gotham for eight months… You know what they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. - Part 2 of the Penpal Series
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited**

 **Percy, at the age of 26, has just found out that the man that had been her penpal, her best friend, her confidant, the man that went missing without a trace, has been back, in Gotham for eight months… You know what they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 1

 **Bruce POV (bet you all didn't expect I was going to do that!p):**

Bruce sighed as he came into the batcave from a long night of patrol, capturing Two-Face before he could blow up the DA's office… again. He had just taken off the batsuit and bandaged the gunshot wound in his shoulder as well as gotten dressed, when Alfred came down into the save, stopping about half-way down the steps that led up to the manor.

"Master Bruce, a young woman, who refused to give a name except for the letter 'P', has appeared at the gates. She is insistent to talk to you and will not take no for an answer. Shall I let her in or call Commissioner Gordon?"

Bruce sighed again, rubbing his eyes. He knew that the letter 'P' was an important clue on whom the woman was and he felt that he should know it, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Let her in, Alfred, I'll be up shortly."

"Yes, Master Bruce."

linebreak

 **Still Bruce POV:**

Bruce came up and shut the clock that served as a door to the batcave and then went towards where he could hear voices.

"… I understand, Mr. Pennyworth, that it is very early or very late, depending on the person but I just need a few minutes of his time."

"Ah, Master Bruce!" Alfred said, gesturing for Bruce to sit on adjacent chair from where the young woman was sitting. The woman had black curly hair that fell down to her waist. Bruce noticed absently that she had curves in all the right places and plump lips with a tiny nose. Bruce stopped examining her and met her eyes for the first time and noticed that they were a stunning sea-green and they felt like they were piercing his very soul.

"What can I do for you this evening, miss?" Bruce asked with his playboy smile, falling easily into character and watched as Alfred went to go stand by the door.

The woman simply stared at him for a moment. Bruce noticed that her eyes had a hint of anger in them… anger directed towards him.

"My name, Bruce Wayne, is Persephone Jackson." At her name, Alfred visibly stiffened with surprise and Bruce could feel his eyes widen.

This woman in front of him was his Percy, the girl that he had become friends with during his teen years… and whom he didn't even say a word to when he disappeared or when he came back seven months ago.

"Percy…?" Bruce whispered, leaning forward. She smirked at him.

"Hello, Bruce, it's nice to finally meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **This is the list of episodes I plan on writing about in Season 1:**

 **Chapter 3 = Season 1, Episode 6-7 - The Enemy Below**

 **Chapter 4 = Season 1, Episode 8-9 - Paradise Lost**

 **Chapter 5 = Season 1, Episode 14-15 - Fury**

 **Chapter 6 = Season 1, Episode 18-19 - Injustice for All**

 **Chapter 7 = Season 1, Episode 20-21 - A Knight of Shadows**

 **Chapter 8 = ?**

 **Chapter 9 = Season 2, Episode 3-4 - Tabula Rasa**

 **Chapter 11 = Season 2, Episode 5-6 - Only a Dream**

 **Chapter 12 = Season 2, Episode 13-14 - Eclipsed**

 **Chapter 13 = Season 2, Episode 15-16 - The Terror Beyond**

 **Chapter 14 = Season 2, Episode 23 - Comfort and Joy**

 **Chapter 15 = Season 2, Episode 24-26 - Starcrossed**

 **Chapter 16 = ?**

 **The reason why it is taking me so long to update is because I am trying to find manuscripts of the episodes so it won't take me so long to write the chapters but if someone finds the manuscript of one of the episodes I mentioned above, PM me or comment below the URL please, thank you. Oh, and the '?' will mean that I have a surprise for those chapters…**

 **Oh, and I also have a question: Do you think I should make Percy a member of the Justice League? If so, what should her superhero name be?**

 **I will be considering all answers from archiveofourown, fanfiction, and wattpad.**

 _Two Months Later_

"Miss Persephone, it is time to wake up. You mentioned to Master Bruce that you had wanted to go with him to Wayne Enterprises today. He is going to be leaving in an hour."

That was the first thing Percy heard when she woke up that morning. The now familiar tenor of Alfred echoing through the room that Bruce had given her when she had arrived about two months ago.

"Alright, alright. I'm up."

She heard Alfred close the door to her room and rolled over onto her back, sighing loudly and stretching. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking about all that had happened these past couple months.

Bruce and her on that first night, had argued, furiously. They had argued like an old marriage couple… Percy shook her head to let that thought go. She didn't want to even go there. That had gone on for two hours but it wasn't until Percy cracked, that Bruce finally realized that Percy was more hurt than anything, especially when tears had begun to roll down her cheeks.

" _I thought you had died! I_ almost _died when Alfred told me that no one had seen or heard from you! Why did you leave without at least telling me? And why did you not tell me that you were back?!" Percy's voice cracked, her emotion getting to her. Bruce's face, which had been taught with aner and tension, softened._

 _"_ _Percy, you were my best friend, my confidant. The one other person that cared for me, not because I am a billionare, but for me. When I disappeared after Joe Chill's trial, I did think about contacting you, but I had noticed the last time that we had talked, you were stressed, worried and no matter how hard I would pry, you never told me. I knew that you had enough on your plate, as it was, and I didn't need to add to your problems. I didn't mean to disappear, Percy, please let me make it up to you. Stay here for the next couple days, let's work it out. And I promise you, Percy, that I will never do something like that again._ "

And he hadn't. Two days, turned into a week, a week turned into two, those two weeks turned into a month, and here she was now, living with Bruce for two months, slowly strengthing their friendship. This time, their friendship was much stronger than the one they had had ten years ago. Because, mostly, of them actually having met each other and getting everything about themselves that they haven't told each other out in the air… except for well the fact that Percy was a demigod, daughter of Posiedon, Hero of Olympus times two, and that Bruce was the vigilante Batman of Gotham City. But other than those things, everything else was let out into the open.

Speaking of her Greek heritage, she had up and disappeared from Camp Halfblood two months ago and all she had done to reassure them that she was fine was that she had sent a text to Annabeth saying so, and she had called her worried mother to let her know that she was visiting an old friend at the moment and for her mother not to be worried. She had then quickly blocked all numbers on her cell phone except for those belonging to Paul, her mother, Bruce, and Alfred. ( **has anyone else noticed that the three men in Sally's life have names that start with the letter 'P'? Paul, Posiedon, and Percy)**

Percy sighed again and rose from her bed, turning on the shower when she entered the bathroom. She knew that if the shower wasn't heard that Alfred was going to come in and wake her up, or worse, Bruce would and Bruce would bring a bucket of ice cold water and would threaten to dump it on her if she wouldn't wake up. Usually water temperatures - wheather hot or cold - didn't bother her, but first thing in the morning, and with it being very cold water, she couldn't help but shriek like a little girl whenever she never woke up fast enough for Bruce.

Percy unconsciously smiled to herself as she lathered her hair with conditioner as she thought of how Bruce acted differently with her than any other person that was in his life, including Alfred. Percy shrugged as she faced her reflection in the bathroom mirror to continue getting ready.

She had to look good for the board of directors right? But not for Bruce, nope definitely not for Bruce, Percy thought fiercely even when she did her makeup and her hair the way Aphrodite had taught her a few years ago.

Percy definitely wasn't getting all dolled up for Bruce and she definitely wasn't still in love with him… or was she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

This is the list of episodes I plan on writing about in Season 1:

Chapter 3 = Season 1, Episode 6-7 - The Enemy Below

Chapter 5 = Season 1, Episode 8-9 - Paradise Lost

Chapter 6 = Season 1, Episode 14-15 - Fury

Chapter 7 = Season 1, Episode 18-19 - Injustice for All

Chapter 8 = Season 1, Episode 20-21 - A Knight of Shadows

Chapter 9 = ?

Chapter 10 = Season 2, Episode 3-4 - Tabula Rasa

Chapter 11 = Season 2, Episode 5-6 - Only a Dream

Chapter 12 = Season 2, Episode 13-14 - Eclipsed

Chapter 13 = Season 2, Episode 15-16 - The Terror Beyond

Chapter 14 = Season 2, Episode 23 - Comfort and Joy

Chapter 15 = Season 2, Episode 24-26 - Starcrossed

Chapter 16 = ?

The reason why it is taking me so long to update is because I am trying to find manuscripts of the episodes so it won't take me so long to write the chapters but if someone finds the manuscript of one of the episodes I mentioned above, PM me or comment below the URL please, thank you. Oh, and the '?' will mean that I have a surprise for those chapters...

Oh, and I also have a question: Do you think I should make Percy a member of the Justice League? If so, what should her superhero name be?

I will be considering all answers from archiveofourown, fanfiction, and wattpad.

 **Three months later**

Percy sighed, watching Bruce across from her as they ate dinner that evening at the table silently. Bruce had been acting more stressed lately. And he would disappear at the oddest times and return with various degrees of injuries. It was making her very suspicious, especially when Bruce had disappeared when the White Martians had invaded Earth and tried to destroy it. And that was what still baffled Percy, she guessed. Greek gods, Roman gods, myths thought to be legend, that aren't, Percy could handle, but beings from outerspace - aliens - she had a hard time wrapping her head around it.

Seven superheroes across the world had teamed up to defeat the White Martians and had formed a sort of Justice League. These superheroes were Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter. Percy had begun to do her reasearch now, because even though she was a Seaweed Brain, according to Annabeth, she still had a high IQ and could easily connect the dots but she didn't want to say anything to Bruce unless she had some proof.

Bruce had come back almost a year and a half ago, and shortly thereafter, Batman had made an appearance with fancy gadgets like batarangs, the Batmobile, the Bat plane, to name a few. And to make these things, Batman had to have money. And it wasn't a coincidence that she saw the plans for a 'batcycle' on Fox's desk a few days before Batman was seen riding on it through Gotham... the same night that Bruce had conveniently forgotten to attend a charity function with Percy, forcing her to have to go by herself and to make apologies with the host.

Similar things had happened over these past months, even before the Martian invasion had happened. Too many things were adding up, were connecting easily, that it wasn't a coincidence anymore but rather fact. And Percy knew she was going to need proof before she confronted her friend because then he would spin it in such a way to make Percy feel like she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing.

People didn't give him a lot of credit. Bruce rivalled Percy in intelligence, so it was no surprise that he was cunning at times. She figured that he would make either a great Gryffindor or an amazing Slytherin.

"Percy? Is everything ok?" Bruce's voice came, cutting through her thoughts, causing her to look up and meet his dark, blue eyes that could see into her soul at times, it seemed. She smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm fine Bruce." She said and finished her meal in silence before heading up to bed. She had a long day tomorrow.

linebreak

The Next Morning

"Are you sure you don't want Alfred or me to take you to the airport, Percy?" Bruce said as she finished packing her bag with some clothes that she had bought during her stay at Wayne Manor. Bruce was just watching her, leaning against the open door, not liking that she was leaving.

Percy smiled at him. "Bruce, I am only going to be gone for a week, two at the most! I have to visit my dad as I haven't seen him or talked to him since I've been here. And then I will be back before you know it." Percy had finally finished packing and then looped the strap across her body to hold it securely.

"And that's another thing. After all of these years, I have been told about your mom, Gabe, Paul, but I haven't been told anything about your birth father except for when I asked years ago, you said that he was lost at sea. And you have nicely deflected any questions that I ask you about your father and his side of the family. Which is suspicious in itself."

Percy rolled her eyes, knowing that his Batman persona was starting to creep over his playboy one. "Bruce, do you remember that summer camp I went to all of the time when I was little?" Percy asked, thinking that she needed to divert his attention and to just give him a simple explanation. A simple explanation was easier to remember than an elaborate one.

"Yea, the one that you told me didn't have any technology on the premises. What about it?"

"Well, that camp... My father's side of the family has been going there through the generations, to keep family ties and family history strong. And that's where I learned that my father, whom my mother and I had thought dead years ago, was in fact in a coma at a nearby hospital and that is why he never returned to my mother. But he woke up a few years ago and every few months ago, me, my uncles, cousins, aunts, and my dad have a family reunion."

Bruce began to look like that actually made sense and let it go. He sighed and placed a broad hand on Percy's shoulder, causing warm tingles to spread through her body.

"I only ask, because I care about you, Percy... I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Bruce said, his other hand coming up to cup her cheek to make her meet his eyes. Percy broke the serious moment between them.

"I know, Bruce, I know that you love me! Just like I love you!" Percy said, laughing and giving him a kiss on stubbled cheek and walking down the hall, leaving the man frozen behind her. "I'll text you when I start heading back, Brucie-poo, so you won't worry about me!"

At the nickname, Bruce snapped out of his frozen stupor and started to chase after his best friend. "'Brucie-poo'? Are we seriously back to nicknames?"

The only thing Bruce heard was a laugh when he got to the front door and saw Percy getting ready to get into the cab that Percy had called for the day before, having refused to allow Alfred to do it, as she had stated: 'I know how to call for a cab, Alfred, unlike someone in this house. And I can do it marginally well.' The two had argued for about an hour before Alfred had given up, grumbling about stubborn women. Bruce hadn't gone near the two until dinner time, and by that time the two's temper had cooled considerably.

"Oh, you know it, Brucie! And you'll have about a week to come up with some new ones!" She blew a kiss at him and got into the cab, not giving him a chance to respond as the cab drove off, leaving a cloud of dust behind and an ache in Bruce's heart. He went back inside of Wayne Manor, closing the door and noticing the silence of the house, never having noticed it before. When Alfred entered the front foyer, Bruce noticed that he was a little off as well, both of the residents of Wayne Manor having gotten used to Percy's prescence.

"Master Bruce, the League is calling... something about the Atlantian King and the peace treaty."

Bruce sighed and began to walk to his father's study, his persona completely turning into that of Batman. But before he could move the clock arrow to the correct position, Alfred spoke up behind him.

"Miss Percy left this behind on her dresser." And Alfred tossed Bruce a heavy gold coin that Bruce easily caught. Examining it, Bruce noticed that there was the stamp of the Empire State Building on one side, and a face on the other with Greek writing on the border on the other side.

"I've seen her fiddle with this before to keep her hands busy during an event to calm her ADHD." Bruce said, pocketing the coin, intending to hold onto it until he saw Percy again. He never noticed the slight, wishful smile of the old butler behind him as he entered the Bat Cave to suit up and to help the Justice League. Honestly, can't they go a week without me? It seems like whenever I am not there, something catastrophic happens!

linebreak

 **JUSTICE LEAGUE POV**

 **\- THIS PART IS GOING TO BE BASED ON THE EPISODE AND WILL HAVE ONLY A FEW MENTIONS OF PERCY! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS PART, KEEP SCROLLING DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE 'PERCY'S POV'! THIS FIRST PART IS BASICALLY BRUCE'S POV OF HIS MISSION AS BATMAN AND WHERE IT CHANGES TO PERCYS POV, IT WILL BE A CONTINUATION OF BRUCE'S DAY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CENTERED ON PERCY'S TIME SINCE LEAVING WAYNE MANOR.-**

"I knew we couldn't trust that fishman. The sub's been stripped, and the plutonium is gone." Green Lantern said angrily as he walked across the Watchtower Observation deck to Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman.

"And you think Aquaman is responsible?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Who else, Princess?" the Lantern snapped. "We've got to go back to Atlantis and get some straight answers."

Over to the side of the trio, Superman stood watching one of the large tv's. "If it's Aquaman you want, he's not in Atlantis."

"According to eyewitness accounts, Aquamen then forced his way past the guards and into a closed session of the World Assembly. But as to why he's here or what he wants, we'll have to wait for further developments." A reporter stated.

linebreak

Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter came through the entrance flying.

"Aquaman!" Superman said. The four Leaguers landed on the stage, three of them hanging back as Superman strode forward.

"I offered them a chance for peace, and this is their answer." Aquaman said, gesturing towards the humans still arguing from his last statement before the Justice League had arrived.

"Please, these things take time." The Man of Steel pleaded.

But the king of Atlantis had had enough with landdwellers. He started to go past Superman. "I've wasted too much time already."

The fishman had been nearing the steps to step off of the stage when Wonder Woman stepped into his path saying, "Wait!" And Aquaman paused although he didn't speak but then pushed Wonder Woman out of the way with one hand. Lantern quickly caught her and glared slightly at the Atlantian.

"A real Prince Charming."

linebreak

"But can you help him?" Wonder Woman asked the Doctor that had been examining Aquaman after he had been shot at with an explosive after he had exited the World Council.

"I don't know." the Doctor said but out of the shadows, came a figure that none of them had noticed entering.

"Then maybe I can." Batman said. After giving instructions, they began to rush Aquaman through the hospital with Superman leading and the others following.

They entered a room that had a large tank filled with water and connected to tubes that filtered the water. Batman had gotten there before anyone else, even Superman, whom had been flying pretty fast. Superman lifted Aquaman from the gurney, paused for the nurse to connect to cords to monitor the fishman's heartbeat, and flew up to gently place the king into the tank of water.

After a moment of watching the man, the doctor went over to the heartbeat monitor, fiddled with it, and at least there was a steady beeping noise that had been absent a moment before.

"His vitals — they're stabilizing." the doctor said, turning to the two heroes that were still in the room. Batman went over to him withdrawing a clipboard with a few pieces of paper on them.

"Maintain saline at 3.5%."

"But how could you possibly guess that?" the doctor asked.

"He's a fish out of water, Doctor — Salt water." Batman turned his gaze onto the man in the tank filled with water.

"He's coming around." Superman said. Lantern turned from the window that he had been staring out of, watching the press gathering outside, hoping for a breaking story.

Lantern turned and joined the others that were gathered around Aquaman's fishtank.

"Good. Now maybe we can get some answers. What did you do with the plutonium?!" Lantern said, banging on the tank, waking the fishman. Aquaman swam up to the top of the fish tank to speak.

"Plutonium?" He lifted himself out of the tank and dropped to the ground, ripping the two wires from his skin when landing.

"From the submarine. You stole it." Lantern accused.

"My orders were to leave that vessel where it lay." Aquaman stated firmly. Lantern got right up into the Atlantian King's face.

"And you expect us to believe that?"

"Believe what you want. Someone tried to kill me, and I need to find out who." He pushed past Lantern, forcing Lantern to move out of the larger man's way.

"Wait. I can help." Batman said before Aquaman could get far. "But you're going to have to trust me." Aquaman turned and looked at him and stared at him for a moment. Then he nodded. Which the Bat returned.

linebreak

"I hope this plan of yours works, Batman." Wonder Woman said over the coms as she watched from a rooftop the hospital and while Batman and Superman watched from a couple buildings away from her.

"Just keep you eyes open." Batman said, his eyes narrowing. Superman suddenly leaned forward.

"Here he comes." Two orderlies had led the gurney that the king was stretched out on and through the path that the reporters had made to the ambulance.

Wonder Woman suddenly noticed, just as Aquaman was getting ready to get loaded into the ambulance, a man with a rocket launcher on his shoulder squatting behind a mailbox.

"THERE!"

"I see him!" Batman said, launching one of his batarangs just as the man had begun to fire the weapon. The batarang hit the missile launcher, causing it to angle down just as the missle was launched and to damage the launcher. The missile aimed towards the ground and impacted just a short distance from the hitman.

All reporters began to scream at the explosion but Superman didn't pause as he flew down towards the smoke and where they had last seen the hitman, hoping to catch him and get some questions answered. Batman took out his grapple hook and launched it after him.

They chased him to a sewer cover and Superman reached down to remove it as he had gotten there first, when an immense electrical surge went through him, causing him to cry out in pain and then to throw him back.

Batman grappled down to where Aquaman was helping the injured.

"Are you ok?" Batman asked Aquaman, landing behind him and causing Aquaman to turn to look at him.

When suddenly Aquaman morphed into Martian Manhunter. "Perfectly."

The two heroes rushed to the alley where Superman had been knocked unconscious. Batman stopped to check on Superman while Martian Manhunter phased through the ground and into the sewer. As soon as he became solid again, he turned when he noticed a motorcycle about to run into him. He turned intangible just as the hitman went through him, then comm'd Wonder Woman.

"Diana, he's heading towards you!"

Diana ran towards the edge of the building that she was on, launching herself off and onto the road before smashing her fist into the ground with a grunt. The road began to break apart and start to crumble into the sewer below. But the hitman was able to outmaneuver out of the way of the rocks, which then caused Diana to remove a grate and to drop down into the sewers.

Right into the path of the approaching motorcycle.

"End of the road." Wonder Woman said.

"I'll take a detour." the hitman said, then raising his arm to point above Wonder Woman and firing another miniature missile, causing the rocks to crumble and to fall ontop of Wonder Woman before she could move out of the way.

She was able to push the rocks off of her, but by that time, the hitman was already way ahead of her.

linebreak

Aquaman stood up from the couch that he had been sitting on and began to walk towards Green Lantern whom was standing in front of the door.

"What's taking so long? I must return to Atlantis."

"Sit tight, Your Highness. We'll tell you when it's safe to go." Aquaman turned as if he was going to go sit back down but he suddenly turned and delievered a sharp left hook to Green Lantern's face, causing Green Lantern to fall to the ground with a grunt and to fall unconscious.

"You presume too much." Aquaman said stepping over the fallen Lantern and out of the room.

linebreak

Back in the sewers, the chase was still strong as the hitman still raced through the sewers. But Batman was waiting for him.

Batman had planted several spiked balls in the water in such a way that the man could not avoid them all and then when he heard the motorcycle heading towards him, he fired his grappling hook above him towards the dark shadows and allowed it to carry him up as he waited for his plan to be executed.

The hitman didn't even see it coming as he was going to fast. As soon as he had gone over the spiked balls, his tires blew and the motorcycle flipped, causing the hitman to fall into the sewer water and for the motorcycle explode as it hit a wall.

Batman landed behind the hitman and walked up behind him.

"Don't move." Batman growled. But the hitman turned, launching a smoke bomb at Batman which caused Batman to start to cough, and allowed the hitman some time to run away. As soon as the smoke cleared, the hitman was gone.

The hitman went through another sewer cover that had been covered by a green van underneath a bridge. He sped away, seemingly thinking that he had gotten away but he had forgotten about Superman whom was hot on his tail.

The hitman began to go faster when he caught sight of the Man of Steel in his mirror. Superman used his heat vision on the tires of the van, causing the tire to explode and make the speeding van to spin out of control and onto it's side. After a tiny explosion, Superman tore off the door and inside the hitman was groaning but Superman didn't care, quickly yanking the man out.

"Ok, ok, I give up."

"You tried to kill Aquaman. Why?"

"Gee. Why would a hired gun try to shoot somebody?" the hitman said sarcastically. "Could it be that someone paid me to?"

Superman glared and raised the man up more and opened his mouth to say something, when a voice interrupted them.

"Who?" Wonder Woman asked. Wonder Woman, Batman, and Martian Manhunter were standing there having just arrived.

"Oh, come on, Babe. You know I can't tell you that. Professional ethics. But then again, heh heh, if you make it more my while." The hitman said, not realizing that Batman was standing right behind him. The hitman startled when a heavy handy landed on his shoulder as he was still being held up by Superman.

"I'll take it from here." Batman said, grabbing the hitman out of Superman's grasp and starting to lead him away from all of them.

"You can't scare me, Batman." This seemed to anger the already angry Bat whom not only was fed up with this whole entire thing, but he had also not had any word from Alfred if Percy had arrived at her father's safely and that was making him even more highstrung.

Batman swung the hitman around, with Batman's back towards the others, and brought the hitman close to his face.

"Let me give you one word of advice."

None of the others could hear what was being said but after a few seconds they heard the hitman begin to talk.

"Ok. I'll tell, I'll tell."

Wonder Woman came to the side of Superman, Superman being the only one of the group that could have possibly heard what they said.

"What did he say?" Wonder Woman said.

"You don't want to know."

Batman and the hitman walked over to them.

The hitman just stared at the three heroes that he was facing as Batman had pushed him forward and was still standing behind him.

"Who hired you?" Batman asked, causing the hitman to turn to look at the Batman.

"I don't know. I don't ask questions."

Batman began to move forward. "Not good enough. How were you paid?"

"In gold. See?" the hitman said, gesturing to van that had a crate on its side, spilling tons of gold onto the road. Batman moved forward to closer examine the gold.

"Spanish Doublooms." Batman said, holding the gold coin. Although they were different, Batman couldn't help but to think that that this piece of gold and the piece that he had in a hidden pocket that came from Percy were remarkably similiar.

"Where would they get coins like this?" Wonder Woman asked the detective.

But the answer didn't come from him, it came from Martian Manhunter whom had put the facts together.

"Atlantis."

"We've got to warn Aquaman." Superman said.

But they didn't as Green Lantern landed in their midst.

"Too late. That royal pain in the neck's already gone. And I couldn't stop him." Lantern said.

"Hera help him." Wonder Woman said.

linebreak

"We're almost there." Wonder Woman said as she piloted the jet to the others as they traveled swiftly through the sea. "Atlantis is just beyond that reef."

"Don't expect them to welcome us with open arms." Green Lantern said from the co-pilot seat.

"Set the ship down here." Superman ordered. "Maybe we can slip under their deffences."

Boom! An explosion rocked the ship as it hit them from behind.

"Too late. They've already seen us." Martian Manhunter said.

Before them, a large underwater vesel appeared, causing the League to stop their jet. They rose from their seats and Green Lantern lit his body with the Green Lantern Glow.

"If it's a fight they want, they've got it." Lantern said, turning towards the back of the jet in order to go out into the water. But Wonder Woman grabbed his shoulder before he could get too far.

"Wait!" She said. Green Lantern turned and glared at her. "Remember why we are here."

With that, the four of them exited the jet and out into the water, they had already been surrounded by Atlantians.

"Hold your fire!" Superman said. "We come with an urgent message for your king. "

Inside the ship, one man asked: "How should we respond, General?"

The General narrowed his dark eyes. "Destroy them."

The command was sent to the men outside of the large ship, and they did as they were commanded.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Three pods were launched from the mini underwater vehicles that the Atlantians were riding and launched towards the four heroes.

"There's your answer." Green Lantern said, his ring forming a thick green shield in front of the four of them.

And then they began to fight. After destroying the underwater ship, they began to make a swim for it, towards Atlantis.

"This way!" Superman said. Coming around a rock, they saw a large dome covering a large city. It was Atlantis.

But flying towards the city, they must have triggered something because when they flew past rocks, large spiked balls suddenly launched at them with incredible speed.

Suddenly, after dodging most of them and having formed a circle, two of the spiked balls touched, causing an explosion.

"Not too close. They're depth charges." Green Lantern said, his old Marine days coming back to him.

The explosion and others after, caused all four of them to be knocked unconscious.

linebreak

Coming to, Superman noticed that he and the others were handcuffed and had something on their head to probably neutralize their powers. They looked up when a large Atlantian stepped in front of them.

"Worthless surface scum." The Atlantian said.

Superman looked down the line to see that his three friends were still unconscious. "Where's Aquaman?"

"I thought your kind already took care of him."

Wonder Woman raised her head. "No. He came back here."

"We came to warn him about a plot against his life — An Atlantian plot." Superman interjected, his voice echoing off of the hall.

The Atlantian stiffened and glared at Superman. "Lies and deceptions!" He said, aiming his trident at Superman before firing it, causing Superman to cry out because of the electrical charge and to fall back. "I consider this latest incursion nothing less than an act of war. You'll be executed as enemies of the crown." One of the guards began to drag Superman away. "Then I will wipe out the surface world forever."

The three remaining heroes glared after the Atlantian as he turned and walked away. They were placed onto a wall, with their hands held to the wall. The bands that had been placed on their heads began to emanate electricity.

Water began to fill the chamber.

"J'onn, can you phase free?" Wonder Woman asked.

J'onn raised his head.

"No. Can't focus." Martian Manhunter was able to say before his head fell forward onto his chest.

"Me neither. Some kind of synaptic discharge." Green Lantern said.

"Then we'll drown," Wonder Woman said, just as the water reached her waist.

Less than a minute later, the water was over their heads and was almost at the very top of the chamber that tehy were in. They were trying with all of their strength to get free from their constraints but they were quickly running out of air.

"Which one will go first?" one of the guards asked.

"My money's on the girl." the other one responded.

"You think?" the first guard asked. But before the second one could respond, he was hit over the hit, knocking him to the ground and before the first guard could react, he was knocked out as well. It was Mera, Queen of Atlantis coming to the league's rescue.

She dropped the mace she had used and ran over to the lever that opened a hole in the chamber that the league were in and the water started to drain rapidly.

The league began to gasp for breath as soon as the water was past their heads and didn't notice Mera opening the glass that had separated them from the rest of the room.

She ran inside and began to use the key that she had swiped from one of the guards to unlock the cuffs.

"Thank you." Wonder Woman said as Mera unlocked her's. "But why?"

"You believe someone in Atlantis has betrayed my husband. I also fear for his life, but I need your help." Mera said to the other woman.

"You've got it." Green Lantern said, causing the two women to look at the three men.

linebreak

"You're kingdom is truly magnificent." Wonder Woman said as Queen Mera began to lead the four leagures through her kingdom. "I see why Aquaman protects it so passionately."

"Unfortunately, there are those whose ambitions would destroy it." Mera said, right before they were attacked by Orm's men.

"STAND BACK!" Green Lantern said, stepping in front of his teammates and the queen.

A green light began to form under the bridge and it exploded, causing debris and some of the guards that were closest to them to fall from the bridge and into the water below them.

"Thank you." Mera said as she was held in the air by Wonder Woman as the part of the bridge that they had all been standing on had been destroyed.

"This fight is far from over." Martian Manhunter said.

linebreak

In the throne room, Queen Mera and Diana sat on the steps of the dais while Green Lantern stood guard. The three watched as Martian Manhunter came through the floor and became solid once more.

"We've searched the entire palace." He began. Superman flew through a doorway and into the room.

"But there's still no sign of them." Superman finished as he came to land beside Martian Manhunter. Queen Mera covered her face and began to sob into her hands.

Then they heard someone enter the room. They all whipped around and stared at the figure that was dripping wet. It was Aquaman!

He had his son in one arm but in his other arm, where his left hand once was, was a cloth stained red.

Queen Mera looked up and she began to smile. She immediately raced towards him, happy that her husband and her son were alive and in front of her.

"Oh! My love." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck as she embraced him. "You're safe."

Aquaman spoke, his voice raspy and covering his pain. "And so is our son." Aquaman handed their son to her and Mera clutched her son to her chest.

It was only when Aquaman grabbed his left arm did she notice what had happened.

"Your hand—" Mera said, but didn't know what to say. Aquaman didn't speak, he instead diverted everyone's attention away from his hand, the hand that he had had to cut off in order to save himself and his son.

"Where is Orm?"

linebreak

They began to lead an attack on Orm's whereabouts after he had gotten a hook melded to his arm in place of his hand. After defeating most of the men uner the command of Orm, Green Lantern began to fly to where he knew Aquaman and Orm were fighting and where the weapon that Orm had built was. As he was flying there, Batman in his Batplane appeared beside him.

"There's not much time." Batman said. "If we can't shut that down, the entire world is doomed."

"I suppose this is a bad time to say I told you so," Green Lantern said.

They arrived at the entrance to the cave and watched as parts of the mountain began to crumble as the ground began to shake, indicating that the machine had been started.

"We're too late." Green Lantern said, his eyes on Batman's back as Batman always had a plan.

"Not yet." Batman said running into the cave. They came upon Orm and Aquaman fighting, not paying any attention to their surroundings even as the cave began to come down around them a little bit at a time from the force of the shaking.

As the fight left the chamber where the machine was, Batman and Green Lantern rushed into the room and towards the machine.

"No good." Batman told Green Lantern as he examined the damage done to the machine to see if he could somehow turn it off from the outside. "I'll have to go inside and manually shut it down."

"Inside?" Green Lantern said.

"Your ring. Can it protect me?" Batman asked as he turend to face the Lantern.

"We'll find out." Lantern said, painting his glowing hand at the Bat.

Batman waited for the green glow to surround him before he started to crawl into the machine. Orm looked over his shoulder and finally noticed them as he had paused in firing blasts at Aquaman.

"No! Get away from there!" He said, turning to aim his trident at Green Lantern's back. But Lantern had enough time to erect a shield around him even as he kept the protection around Batman inside the machine. Orm didn't have another chance to attack as Aquaman was charging at him.

"Orm! Stop!"

Orm turned back to his cousin. "Still you defend them!" They began to fight, Aquaman providing the distraction Lantern and Batman needed to shut the machine down.

"Hurry, Batman." Lantern said as he struggled to keep the power of the ring going. Batman did something inside of the machine and the shakes began to slow. "It's shutting down. You did it." Lantern said to Batman as Batman emerged from inside of the machine.

"No. We did." Batman said as he jumped down to land beside the Leaguer.

The green around Batman ceased and they both looked up when Aquaman joined them.

"Then the threat is over."

linebreak

 **PERCY'S POV**

Later that night, in Atlantis, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Green Martian had only stopped to bring Aquaman home and to say goodbye to Mera before they headed home, leaving the judgement of the five generals up to the King and Queen of Atlantis.

"And surely you must know, my lord, our loyalty belongs to you and you alone." the High General said, trying to prove that he and the other generals were innocent. "We never believed in Orm's plan, but your cousin forced us. The truth is we were only following orders."

Aquaman had had enough. He stood and glared at the traitors before him but before he could speak, a young woman, entering the hall, spoke.

"Get these traitors out of King Arthur and Queen Mera's sight. They have done enough." the woman stated. The guards, not recognizing the woman, looked to Aquaman to see that his attention was no longer on those in front of him, but on the woman whom had just spoken. He just nodded, agreeing with what the woman said. The guards began to lead the prisoners out.

Aquaman actually smiled as his eyes landed on the woman, with Mera smiling as well as she recognized whom this woman was.

"Oh, Percy!" Mera said, rushing forward to hug the young hero.

"Hello, Mera. It's good to see you again!" Percy said, looking the young Queen over for any injuries that might have happened from the treachery that had occurred earlier.

The two women separated but it wasn't long before Percy was pulled into Aquaman's arms. The two hugged each other tightly.

"It is good to you again, Percy. It has been too long since your last visit." Aquaman said, pulling back to look down at her grinning face.

"It has indeed, Arthur." she said, breaking from his embrace to sit in his throne with a cheeky smile. And had it been anyone else that did so, aside from Mera, Aquaman would have removed them immediately but it was Percy. "Tell me, brother, why your half-wit cousin tried to take over Atlantis?"

The two royal Atlanteans began to tell Percy what had transpired and they could both tell that what they told Percy was angering her. "Dad, Triton, and I were on Olympus for a meeting or else we would have come to your aid... Its a good thing that Orm wasn't an immortal like you and Mera or else I would hunt him down and throw him into the pit for his crimes."

They all began to laugh as they continued to talk, moving towards the private dining room that was in the royal quarters. It was close to midnight, human hours, when Percy decided it was time for her to leave.

"Well, it has been great to see you again, brother, but I must get going. I have a man to go talk to about his day."

They said their farewells and Percy then vanished, using her new ability to water vapor travel to Wayne Manor, to where Bruce would surely be home from the mission that he had gone on with the Justice League.

It was good for her to visit her family today. She knew that she would have to tell Bruce soon about what she was... but she didn't know how he would take it. She knew that if she told him that the Greek gods and the Roman gods, as well as other panthenons were real, that he would worry even more than he does now.

Taking a deep breath, and adjusting the strap of the bag that she had stopped at her father's palace to grab, she knocked loudly on the door and waited for Alfred or Bruce to answer it. She knew neither of them were asleep yet as Alfred waited for Bruce to return and would not go to sleep until he had checked Bruce for all injuries.

The door opened to reveal Alfred's smiling face and he let her in, closing the door and enclosing Percy in the large mansion. She was home. Finally.

 **A/N: Percy's Underwater family**

Father:

Poseidon

Siblings (oldest to youngest):

Triton - minor sea-god

Arthur - Aquaman - half-blood turned immortal

Mera - Queen of Atlantis - Atlantean turned immortal - married Aquaman making her sister-in-law to Percy

Tyson - Cyclops

She has good relations with all of her siblings and her father, as well as most of the Olympian Council as she has saved them from destruction and madness twice now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **THIS IS PERCY'S VIEW AFTER SHE LEAVES GOTHAM IN THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 3! AND JUST FYI, I HAVE NOT READ ANYTHING AFTER BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE SERIES INVOLVING PERCY, ANNABETH, AND KANE! SO ANYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED IN THOSE BOOKS, HAS NOT HAPPENED IN THIS STORY!**

 **Chapter 4 = ?**

 **Chapter 5 = ?**

 **Chapter 6 = Season 1, Episode 8-9 - Paradise Lost**

 **Chapter 7 = ?**

 **Chapter 8 = Season 2, Episode 24-26 - Starcrossed**

 **Chapter 9 = ?**

Percy vapor traveled and reappeared at the base of the Empire State Building, the entrance to Mount Olympus. Walking in, she clasped her Camp-Half Blood necklace around her neck and removed the Mist that had been hiding her Roman SPQR tattoo from mortal view. The secuirty guard that was off to the side, guarding a specific elevator didn't look up from the comic book his head was buried in, even though Percy knew that he knew that she was standing there.

"I need the key for the six hundreth floor." Percy said. Her words caused the man to sigh and start to speak before he had even begun to raise his head.

"Ma'am, there is no six hundreth floor." He raised his head, finally, and his eyes met hers, his eyes changing from bored to worshipful in a matter of seconds. "Miss Jackson! It is such an honor to have you here today. I am so sorry that I didn't recognize you as soon as you walked up! Here is the key card and you have a wonderful day!"

Percy just smiled at the man and took the red key card from the man before walking onto the elevator and sliding the key card into the slot once inside the elevator. The elevator doors closed and immediately the elevator began to rise, faster than a normal elevator and Percy tried to keep her mind on anything but the horrible music playing in the elevator.

Before long the elevator dinged open, revealing the kingdom of the gods. She began to walk towards the hall where the gods were convening for the Olympian Council. She didn't notice that minor gods and goddesses, as well as satyrs and naiads, bowed to her upon noticing whom she was.

The Hero of Olympus rarely visited Mount Olympus, but when she did, she was treated with great respect from all, even if some gods - Ares, Dionysus, Hera, Athena - just to name a few, disliked her. And she was the only demigod to ever be allowed to attend an Olympian Council meeting and be allowed to voice her thoughts on issues, as if she were apart of it. Entering the hall, she noticed that all of the Olympians were there and Hestia was attending to her hearth in the corner. The gods had been talking amongst themselves, waiting for the meeting to begin, when Percy walked in, her prescence silcening them all.

They had been searching for her for a few months after she had disappeared from Camp Half-Blood, and hadn't been able to find her in all of that time. But here she was appearing before them, unharmed.

"Percy!" Poseidon exclaimed in relief moving from his throne beside his brother and shrinking down to human size to embrace his daughter. "Thank gods you are alright!"

Percy pulled back and grinned at her father. "I'm happy to see you as well, Dad."

Poseidon opened his mouth to question his daughter but before he could, his brother - the drama queen - spoke. "Brother, it is time to start this Council. You will have time after this meeting to talk with Percy then."

The god of the sea rolled his eyes, his back still to the other gods so only Percy saw and she had to muffle her giggle at her father's expression.

"Yes, brother." Poseidon said, not even going to argue with his brother. The god hugged his daughter one last time before turning and flashing into his godly form, Percy instinctually covering her eyes. She lowered her hand from her eyes after the light was gone and saw that her father had resumed his seat and that a comfortable chair had been zapped into existence behind her so that she could sit and listen to what was going to be discussed.

"I, Zeus, king of the gods, call this Olympian Council meeting to order." Zeus proclaimed.

"Now, my fellow Olympians, and Percy, are there any matters that need to be brought up this evening?" Zeus asked. The Olympians started to open their mouths but Percy beat them to it.

"I have two, Uncle, and I would like the Council to vote on the matters." As one, all turned their heads and pierced the 26 year old demigod with their powerful gazes. Zeus raised an eyebrow and traded looks with his brother whom was just as curious as he to hear Percy's request.

"Yes, Niece, what is it?" Zeus asked. Percy took a deep breath to calm her nerves, knowing that if the council denied her, she would never be able to fully be with Bruce.

"My first matter - or well request really - is to have the permission to tell a select few mortals of the Greek world."

Her words caused an outcry to begin to erupt around the room as the gods began to protest. The only ones who hadn't spoken were, surprisingly Aphrodite, her father, Zeus, and Hera. Finally, Zeus had had enough.

"SILENCE!" he boomed, causing the gods that had been protesting to silence. He turned his gaze on his niece. "Explain yourself."

"I am just going to say it, not beat around the bush. I am in love, have been in love with this man for over ten years but I can not be with him if I have this secret in between us, especially when he tells me his." Percy could practically hear Aphrodite's squeal at her procmaltion of her being in love and knew immedaitely that she had Aphrodite's vote, and Hephaestus's, whom wouldn't vote against his wife. Ares could go either way. It really depended on if Aphrodite or Ares were arguing again, and if so, Ares would vote against whatever Aphrodite voted for. She could also see that she would have her father's vote as well, as well as Hermes's as Hermes owed her a favor from a few years ago from not ratting him out after he pulled a prank on Hera. So that was 4 out of 12 votes so far… She didn't know how she would be able to sway the others. She just had to get three more on her side to put it into her favor.

"We became penpals years ago, before I knew about this world that was hiding in plain sight. I would have asked if I could have this as my favor after the Titan War but I had given my word to Luke that I would see to it that would had happened before, would never happen again. And you all know that I keep my word, whether or not I swear on the River Styx. And I only asked you all to do pretty much the same thing after the Giant War but I had also included that a god could not take a demigod, wipe their memories of their past, and put them somewhere else." At this, Percy glanced at Hera, and her eyes weren't the only ones to find the Queen of the Gods. Hera just glared and didn't respond. "For all that I have done for you, for all that I have given up for you, I not asked for anything for myself. It has always been for others. I am just asking for your permission to tell Bruce and a select few others. Please!" Percy was practically begging to gods and was starting to inwardly panic when they all just stared at her for several minutes in silence.

Finally, her uncle began to speak. "Persephone Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Savior of Olympus, former Praetor of the Twelth Legion, defeater of Kronos, conquerer of Gaea, destroyer of the Minotaur, we, the Olympian Council, will grant you this request, if the majority rules in your favor." Zeus turned his attention from his niece and to his fellow Olympians. They began to vote.

Hera, Zeus, Demeter, Dionysus, and Athena vote against.

Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares (surprisingly), and Hermes vote for it. Poseidon voted for it as well, if a bit grudgingly. Percy was the only daughter that he had ever had, demigod or godling, and he wanted to protect her from any heartbreak that might come her way.

"It would seem that the Council has voted in your favor, Niece. You may tell this Bruce of yours the secret of the Greek and Roman world that has been hidden from his eyes. You may tell him all about your life and what you have done for this world. We have also permitted you the option of being able to tell five others about us. Choose wisely niece, for if you want to include someone else after the five are chosen, you will be denied."

Percy felt weak kneed with relief but just nodded in understanding as she sat back down on her chair as they all moved onto other matters that needed to be discussed.

It was only an hour later when Poseidon sat up straight from his relaxed position he had taken on his thrown as if someone had shocked him with Zeus's master bolt. The action was so sudden, Demeter, whom had been complaining - once again - about Persephone the goddess being trapped in the Underworld with Hades, immediately silenced and locked her gaze onto her brother. She wasn't the only one as all in the room were staring at Poseidon.

"Brother, what is it?" Zeus asked finally. Poseidon had a faraway look in his eyes, indicating that he was looking for something in his domain that wasn't right.

"I just felt Arthur's anger and anguish rush through me. Something has happened to cause such turmoil, I must see what has happened at once!" Poseidon stood, grabbed his trident ready to flash away when Percy stopped him.

"Dad, I'll go. You have matters important up here to handle and I am more than capable of helping my brother if it is needed, you know this." Percy waited for her father to nod his acceptance but before she could even move, snapped his fingers, causing her to disappear in a flash, leaving behind a small puddle of water and reappearing a couple miles away from Atlantis in the ocean.

Percy rolled her eyes at her father's impatience but quickly began to use her powers to bend the water around her and to shoot off like a missile towards Atlantis, hoping she would not arrive before anything grave happened to her brother.

! **THE MEETING BETWEEN PERCY AND AQUAMAN IS IN CHAPTER 3 SO I AM NOT GOING TO REWRITE IT!**

linebreak

(THIS WAS ALSO IN CHAPTER 3 PUT IT IS A CONTINUATION OF IT)

It was good for her to visit her family today. She knew that she would have to tell Bruce soon about _what_ she was… but she didn't know how he would take it. She knew that if she told him that the Greek gods and the Roman gods, as well as other panthenons were real, that he would worry even more than he does now.

Taking a deep breath, and adjusting the strap of the bag that she had stopped at her father's palace to grab, she knocked loudly on the door and waited for Alfred or Bruce to answer it. She knew neither of them were asleep yet as Alfred waited for Bruce to return and would not go to sleep until he had checked Bruce for all injuries.

The door opened to reveal Alfred's smiling face and he let her in, closing the door and enclosing Percy in the large mansion. She was home. Finally.

After Percy had ate a light snack consisting of Alfred's homemade chocolate chips - which sadly weren't blue - she walked up the stairs towards Bruce's bedroom, having been told by Alfred that that was where he was.

Percy arrived at his closed bedroom door and took a deep breath before knocking loudly on the door.

She didn't hear Bruce's footsteps but she wasn't surprised when Bruce opened the door a few seconds after she had knocked. Bruce didn't even look up, his eyes glued to the piece of paper in his hands.

"Dinner ready already, Alfred?" Bruce asked. Percy snorted, causing Bruce's head to jerk up in surprise to hearing the familiar feminie snort.

"Sorry, Bruce. It is just me, Percy. Alfred said dinner was going to be ready in about an hour or so though." Percy smirked at him. Her nervousness pushed to the back of her mind as she fell back into the easy banter that the two best friends used. Bruce smiled at her and pulled her into his muscular arms in one smooth movement to hug her. One arm was around her waist while the other cupped the back of her head, his fingers entangled in her black wavy hair. He just held her for a brief moment, breathing in her familiar scent.

"I'm glad your back, Percy." Bruce murmured before pulling back and smiling down at her. Percy returned his smile for a few moments before the reason why she was here caught up to her, causing her smile to immediately dim. Bruce noticed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Percy sighed, not wanting him to worry, but knew that this night was goint to change everything for the two of them. This night could make them, or break them.

She held his dark blue gaze and saw nothing but worry and another indecipherable emotion in his eyes directed towards her.

"Bruce, I have something to tell you. And it is going to be very unbelievable for you."

Bruce's dark blue gaze turned even darker at her words but he gently tugged her over to the fireplace in his room which was lit and motioned for her to sit on the couch while he sat on the coffee table in front of her, holding her hands in his larger ones. His eyes never once broke from Percy's as he waited. Bruce could tell Percy was going to be telling him something huge. Something about her, he assumed, that he would have never guessed on his own. She took a deep breath, broke their gaze, and looked down at their intwined hands.

"So tell me, Bruce, what do you know about Greek mythology?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Chapter 5 = ?**

 **Chapter 6 = Season 1, Episode 8-9 - Paradise Lost**

 **Chapter 7 = ?**

 **I have also changed how many episodes I am going to be writing about, so this fanfic is only going to be 7 chapters long… the '?' indicate that it is going to be a mostly Percy/Bruce chapter while the other indicates that it is going to be mainly the episode with Percy thrown into it a little bit to change it up.**

 **I am thinking of doing a Transformers/Avengers crossover… Tell me what you think of this summary:**

 _Anna Stark is the estranged younger sister of Tony Stark. After running away after she turned 18 because of Tony's inattention and changing her name to Anna Wilks and joining the U.S. Army. After several successful years with her team, led by Will Lennox, Anna at the age of 23, decides it is time to reconcile with her older brother. But that is hard to do so when no one, not even your teammates knows that you are the sister of the Tony Stark and when giant, talking robots start to attack your military base._

Whatever Bruce had been expecting, it wasn't that. He had to blink to process her question for a moment.

"You mean like Zeus, Hades, Apollo, that Greek mythology?" Bruce asked, noticing when there a loud boom of thunder when he said the names but there had been nothing in the forecast that morning about rain. And he noticed Percy's almost nervous look so he couldn't exactly be Batman and start laying out all of the things that he had learned from Wonder Woman. He had to be Bruce Wayne, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist best friend of Persephone Jackson whom was ignorant of the hero lifestyle.

"Don't say their names! Especially not in my prescence, Bruce." Percy took a deep breath and let it out. She started to let everything out in a rush, not even looking at Bruce's face, too afraid of what she would see in his eyes. "Everything that I am about to tell you, Bruce, is real. I swear that I am not losing my mind or anything. I am risking a lot telling you this so please, just let me get it all out before you start to think I am crazy.

"The Greek gods - all of them - are real. All of the creatures told in myths like the Minotaur, satyrs, cyclops, naiads, Chiron, hellhounds, etc. are real. Mount Olympus, the Underworld are real. Chiron, trainer of heroes, is real. History has gotten most of the facts right but their are a few discrepancies that I will get in to later. Anyways do you remember the story of Hercules? How Zeus came down from Mount Olympus and impregnated a mortal woman?" Percy chanced a look at Bruce's face, seeing that it was expressionless, but his eyes had never been so piercing before. Bruce, noticing Percy looking up, nodded once to show that he knew the tale of Hercules.

"Well, the reason why I brought up the story of Hercules is because the gods still come to Earth, still have relations with mortals, and babies are still being born from these relations. They are called demigods, half human, half god. Bruce, I am one of those babies. My name is Persephone Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon. It is nice to officially meet you, Bruce."

Bruce took a deep breath and let it out as he observed the truthiness that covered Percy's words and face as she talked about her quests that she had been going on since she was younger. His hands tightened on her's instinctively when she told him about bathing in the River Styx in order to fight against Kronos in Luke Castellian's body on somewhat equal footing. He was also shocked when she told him that Olympus was on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building and that one of the main entrances to the Underworld was in Los Angeles. And his heart softened when she told him about giving up a request for herself to better the lives of her fellow demigods.

"So, let me get this straight. You are the only and have ever been the only daughter of Poseidon. You also have been to the Underworld and Olympus multiple times during this war that you had to fight in due to a prophecy sprouted by the Oracle of Delphi about 70 years ago. You defeated the Minotaur without training of any kind and you defeated Kronos, Lord of the Titans, after fighting in several battles only a few moments previously against monsters, demigods, and a couple of other Titans." Bruce paused, waiting for Percy to nod, which she did almost warily, before continuing. "Has anything else happened since then or is that about it?"

Percy stared at him for a few minutes before sighing, running one of her hands through her hair sheepishly as she 'conveniently' forgot about the Second Giant War. "Yea, a few other things happened. Well, you know how I told you that Camp Half-Blood is in Long Island?" Bruce nodded, his bat sense tingling with the sense that the next thing out of Percy's mouth, _her perfect kissable_ , Bruce snapped out of his thoughts noticing that he had been staring at Percy's lips for a few silent moments. He could not be thinking those types of thoughts right now. "Well in San Fransisco, there is another camp… but it is not for Greek demigods… it's for the Roman demigod children of the Roman countarparts of the Greek gods. So all Roman myths are real too. So which brings me to my next thing that happened. The Second Giant War."

Percy proceeded to tell him, everything about what happened, noticing that Bruce got a really scary glare on his face that Percy was glad that wasn't directed towards her, but rather at Hera and Hera's treatment of Percy. Then the time came for Percy to tell Bruce about her time in Tartarus, the hell of the Underworld, where Kronos, other Titans, Giants, monsters, and demons all resided. She told him how she and Annabeth had to fight their way to the Doors of Death and all the things that had happened to them. Bruce couldn't take it any longer and moved to sit beside her pulling her into his arms as she began to cry quietly about Tartarus.

Bruce knew that he had had it rough, being trained by the League of Assassins and being in the Pit, but he had never had to go through the literal hell that Percy had gone through. Percy told him everything else that happened after Tartarus until that night when she had returend from visiting Olympus and Atlantis but Bruce didn't comment on anything else, just holding her, his Percy. He knew that it had taken a lot for Percy to trust him this much with her secret, with her family's secrets. Which raised two questions above the million swirling around in Bruce's mind. Bruce waited for Percy to calm down before deciding to ask her the two questions.

"Hey, Percy, do you think that you will be able to answer two questions for me?"

"Just two?" Percy asked, her tone conveying her disbelief that he only had two questions to ask her. Bruce chuckled, Percy felt the vibrations of his chuckle as she was still encircled in his arms.

"Well two for now." Percy nodded to show her acceptance to answer the two questions. "One, you said that the gods couldn't find you. Why is that?"

"Well, the gods made a deal with the god of mortal heroes - nobody knows his/her name - that any mortal city that is being protected by a mortal hero - whether they be an alien like Superman or a human like Batman - is obstructed from their sight. So cities like Gotham, Metropolis, Central City, etc. are blocked by the gods's sight so they can't see anyone within the city. It's like how the Mist works to hide monsters, demigod weapons, Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter from the mortal eyes. It is just in reverse. They can, however, hear it when someone says their names in the prescence of a demigod and so they react - like how Zeus responded earlier with thunder." Percy explained.

Bruce nodded, secretly glad that Percy's father could not see the two of them.

"Ok and my other question for right now is you know Wonder Woman, right?" Bruce asked, waiting for Percy to nod. "Well, from what I have read, she claims to be an Amazon, but the ones that you saved on Circe's island and this Reyna sound completely different than the ones of Wonder Woman's kind." Percy nodded, glad to get this question out of the way. She hadn't expected for Bruce to bring it up so quickly, but she was glad he did.

"Well, Wonder Woman is from an island called Themyscira - an island where no man can set foot upon. The Amazons on that island have been charged with the duty of staying there, to never leave, because of something the Queen of the Amazons did with a Titan whom masqueraded as Hades to try and destroy Olympus a couple thousand years ago. All the women that had chosen to follow her are cursed to stay on the island with her and to guard one of the main entrances to Tartarus for the rest of their lives. Wonder Woman was created after the punishment so she is not effected by it and so is able to come and go as she pleases from Themyscira. Reyna and the ones from Circe's island were the ones that had stood on the side of the gods against the Queen and so they are free to roam wherever they so wish. But they mostly stick with the Roman demigods because the Romans are more ruthless than the Greeks. And I doubt Wonder Woman knows about what has happened these past few years or where Olympus even is because she has been stuck on that island her whole life and none of them receive information from the gods about the outside world so they are ignorant of the wars that have taken place." Percy watched as Bruce began to understand what she was telling him about the difference between Wonder Woman's Amazons and Reyna's Amazons. Percy pulled back from Bruce's arms and raised a hand to cup his stubbly cheek, causing his all too serious eyes to warm as they met her's.

"Bruce, the reason why I told you this, all of this, is because of two things…" Percy took a deep breath and just let her ADHD take over her brain so she could just blurt it out. "I love you and I figured that if you loved me, or heck, even _liked_ me in that way then-" Percy was cut off as Bruce captured her lips in a deep kiss that left her breathless when he pulled back slightly to murmur against her lips.

"I love you too, Percy." before he began to kiss her again.

They began to just make out for the next ten minutes, with Percy somehow straddling his lap, with Bruce's hands around her waist when Percy began to think again. About the _other_ reason why she had told him about herself. She pulled back breathing heavily and just stared into Bruce's lust and love clouded eyes.

"I have one thing left to say about why I told you this… I know, Bruce, I know you're Batman."

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Chapter 7 = Season 1, Episode 8-9 - Paradise Lost**

 **Chapter 8 = ?**

 **I am thinking of doing a Transformers/Avengers crossover… Tell me what you think of this summary:**

 _Anna Stark is the estranged younger sister of Tony Stark. After running away after she turned 18 because of Tony's inattention and changing her name to Anna Wilks and joining the U.S. Army. After several successful years with her team, led by Will Lennox, Anna at the age of 23, decides it is time to reconcile with her older brother. But that is hard to do so when no one, not even your teammates knows that you are the sister of the Tony Stark and when giant, talking robots start to attack your military base._

 **These are the people that Percy is going to be telling about the Greek World:**

Alfred

Dick

Jason

Tim

Damian

Bruce's eyes immediately changed emotions from lust to love to suspicion to understanding. His emotions changed so fast it was hard for Percy to keep up. It would have been impossible if she hadn't learned that if she watched her enemy's expressions she could tell what their next move was going to be.

"How did you figure it out?" Bruce asked, his hands tightening on her waist unconsciously.

Percy sighed, knowing that he wasn't mad at her, not really anyway. "It was too much of a coincidence. It also helped that you somehow disappeared during the White Martian Invasion and only reappeared when the White Martians were stopped. And also, after you came back, not even a few months later Batman made an appearance with fancy gadgets like batarangs, the Batmobile, the Bat plane, etc. And to make all of those things, Batman would have to be smart, like genius smart in order for them to do the things that they do. I thought it might of been a possibility that you were Batman's benefactor but I had to think of whom would you trust to have control over these hightech pieces of technology and the list was very short. Two of them being men over seventy, whom know your secret and help you, aka Alfred and Fox. It also helped when I had seen the plans for your batcycle on Fox's desk after that meeting you made me go to a few months ago before Batman was seen riding it. And it was that same night that you had conveniently forgtten to attend a charity function, making me have to go by myself. You know I can follow the trail, and it led me right to you, Bruce. And I've known you for years and have been living with you for a while now, so I think it was to be expected of me to find out your secret." Percy took a deep breath as she had just spit everything out as fast as possible, to alleviate any anger Bruce had.

"Percy!" Bruce said, trying to have her meet his eyes but she kept refusing to do so. "I'm not mad, Percy, I promise. Honestly, I am glad that the woman I love is so smart to have figured my secret out. I hadn't been able to figure out how to tell you yet, in fact I was going to tell you tomorrow, since you told me yours but you took the words right out of my mouth." Percy looked into his eyes. Sea green clashing with dark blue.

"So you promise you're not mad?"

Bruce sighed and began to punctuate his next sentence with light kisses pressed to her lips. "I" - kiss - "love" - kiss - "you" - kiss - "Persephone" - kiss - "Jackson."

They began to kiss again until Percy pulled back and buried her head into his neck to hug him as they stood, with Percy's legs wrapped around his waist and began to carry her to the bed.

YOU ALL CAN GUESS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE IT DOWN! USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATIONS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding! Get your minds out of the gutters

Before they could go any farther than Bruce laying her on the bed, there was a knock from the closed door. _Alfred._

"Master Bruce. Mistress Persephone. Dinner is ready."

Bruce silently groaned, and Percy giggled softly at Bruce's face. "We'll be right there, Alfred."

"Indeed, Master Bruce."

The two young adults stayed silent until they couldn't hear Alfred's quiet steps in the hall anymore before Percy just burst out laughing at the situation. Bruce glared at her for a moment before joining her and pulling her to her feet so that they wouildn't get in trouble. Alfred was scarier than all of Gotham's villains combined when Bruce was late to meals or skipped them altogether.

"Let's go, before Alfred gets antsy about us being late to supper."

"Indeed, Master Bruce." Percy said in an obviously fake British accent before darting out the bedroom door and towards the kitchen in order to get away from Bruce's grab at her remark. Bruce just sighed and followed after her, hearing her laughter fill the Manor, and warming his cold heart.

linebreak

A few weeks later, things had gone back to normal… well as normal as the household could get, with Bruce being bisy woth missions for the League along with patrolling Gotham. Percy had been busy with some things that Fox had asked her to help with a couple of Wayne Industries products. She had also been busy telling Alfred basically everything she had told Bruce. He had taken it surprisingly well, which was to be suspected since his Master Bruce was Batman. Bruce and Percy had also grown closer as well. Bruce had taken her on a couple of dates that were just magical in Percy's opinion and the press had yet to catch on to the fact the Bruce had a girlfriend as they were too busy covering the birth of the baby boy that Bruce's neighbors had given birth to a couple weeks ago… Percy had read that the new parents had decided to name their baby boy Timothy "Tim" Drake. And from the pictures that she had seen, thought he was a very cute boy with piercing blue eyes. So, the new couple had had a couple weeks of peace but both knew that it wasn't going to last.

Percy was just sipping a glass of wine by the fire in the library, reading a greek translation of one of the books in there when she got a call from Bruce. Who was on mointor duty of the Watchtower. Him calling her worried her because he would never call her from there, because he didn't want to chance anyone finding out about her or his secret identity.

"Percy? I need your help. In the Batcave, I had had Fox design a suit for you, in case you would ever want to be on the hero scene, but it can't be helped, not this night. Alfred will assist you if needed and I'll send you the address and coordinates of where I am."

Percy sighed, stood, and walked out of the library to see Alfred already waiting for her. She still had the phone clutched to her ear as she replied to Bruce. "Bruce, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes." came the gruff voice of Batman. Percy rolled her eyes, knowing that Bruce was now firmly in the roll of Batman and wasn't going to change until the cowl came off and he was home again.

"So why don't you tell me why you desperately need me to help you when you have six beings that are apart of the Justice League that are there for the purpose of helping each other."

"Because Wonder Woman has me looking into a sorcerer called Felix Faust whom has apparently invaded Themyscira and have turned all of the Amazons to stone… And Percy, he is trying to open the gates to Tartarus."

Percy fell into dead silence as she struggled to register what Bruce was saying to her even as she followed Alfred into the Batcave and to a case that had an outfit in it… A hero outfit.

"Give me a half an hour and I'll be there, love. Text me the cordinates and I'll meet you there." Percy said abruptly, her eyes not taking in the outfit that was being revealed to her as Alfred took it out of the case and moved to put it in the changing room that Bruce had installed in the cave.

"Thank you, Percy. I'll see you soon. And I love you."

"I love you too, Bats." Percy said, hanging up before he could growl at her for the nickname. She handed her cell phone to Alfred who took it with a kind smile which Percy returned in order to hide the fear and panic that was starting to take over.

"Miss, I do not know what Master Bruce has asked you for. Nor do I want to. But you should know that he would not be asking you what he is asking if he did not have the upmost faith in you. I will retrieve your mask for you, Miss Persephone, as you change." Alfred said, laying an old and wrinkled hand on her shoulder before going to the Batcomputer to retrieve her mask. Percy took a deep breath before entering the changing room, breathing in the lingering scent of Bruce's cologne that he applies when going from Batman to Bruce and relaxed at the familiar smell.

Percy breathed in as she began to disrobe and to put the hero outfit on. Percy examined herself in the mirror as she began to braid her hair tightly and twisting it into a bun so that her hair would be out of her face and would offer her opponents no opportunity to use her hair against her. She examined herself in the mirror and thought she didn't look half bad at all.

She had greek style under armor that was out of hard yet flexible material that wouldn't hinder any movements that she would need to make in a fight. It covered her sholders and stopped about midthigh as a skirt in the traditional greek warrior garb. The under armor was a dark blue that was almost black. Then she had a over armor ( **A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS CALLED BUT THAT IS HOW I AM DESCRIBING IT! IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, GO TO MY PROFILE AND JUST COPY AND PAST THE LINK AND REMOVE THE SPACES… HER OUTFIT IS THE ONE IN THE MIDDLE** ) that covered her shoulders and went a little past the underarmor and buckeld tightly around her waist. Percy was pretty sure that the over armor was the same type of kevlar armor that Bruce used as Batman, which meant that it should stop most weapons when it is aimed at the wearer. The over armor was a shade lighter than the under armor, but it was by no means the flashy blue that the Boy Scout had for his suit. She also had Greek style sandles that stopped right below her knee and was made out of some type of leather so that if she kicked someone, most of her legs would be protected. She had arm guards that went from her elbows to her wrist that was made out of the same leather that her sandles were made out of. Both the sandles and arm guards were the color of her under armor. Bruce had included a shield that was made out of Vibranium ***wink wink*** and strapped to her back as was easily able to be unstrapped in a matter of seconds if needed. There was a symbol on the shield, and looking at it closely, Percy saw that it was an image of a sea storm with a faded bat in the background that people wouldn't be able to notice unless they looked close enough to see it.

So, that was her hero name. Given to her by Bruce, by the Batman. Her name was Tempest.

Bruce had also provided for her a sheath for Riptide which she promptly put in the sheath after retrieving it from her jeans pocket. Finally, she was ready to go… well after she retrieved her mask from Alfred and the coordinates to where she was going, of course.

She left the changing room to see Alfred waiting for her patiently. He shot her a small smile in approval of her outfit.

In his hands was a deep blue colored mask that immediately reminded Percy of Bruce's eyes. It had parts coming out of it like a Kraken's tentacles that Percy thought fit herself perfectly. There was swirls of gold and a blue rhinestone in between her eyes that Alfred informed her that if she pushed it, it would send her immediate location to Bruce and let him know that she was in trouble. Alfred brought out another thing when Percy stuck the mask to her face, using the special glue that Bruce had made that insured that the mask would never fall off or move unless using the right glue remover that Bruce had created as well. ( **THIS IS ON MY PROFILE AS WELL!)**

In Alfred's hands was a utility belt with six pouches and with the sea storm symbol in the middle with the same color as her mask. "Master Bruce wanted you to have other things to be able to defend yourself besides your sword. In these two pouches he designed starfish shaped bat-a-rangs that can do anything that Master Bruce's can. In this are two grapling hooks. In this pouch he has added smoke pellets to help you to escape situations if needed. In this one is a small medical kit that includes the nectar that you told Master Bruce and I about… And this one, is the only one you should never open unless you absolutely have to. It is lined with lead in a lead box and it contains one of the few pieces of Kryptonite that Master Bruce has been able to get in case Superman ever turns to the dark side. Master Bruce had indicated that he has taught you how to use his weapons over the past few weeks and would like you to have your own to complete your image as Tempest."

Percy smiled at the old butler and thanked him as she clipped the belt around her waist and accepted the ear piece that Alfred gave her before putting it into her ear. Finally, her outfit was complete and she was ready to save the world… again!

Alfred read her the coordinates from Bruce and she only had to concentrate for a single second before she water travelled out of the cave and into the night.

 **I decided to do the Paradise Lost episode on the next chapter so making this 8 chapter instead of 7! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And tell me what you thought about the chapter. I hope to update again sometime tomorrow (Thursday January 5th) and to hopefully get this done by Friday January 6th. So ttfn!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N: Did anyone notice the Avengers refrence in the previous chapter? Or whom I mentioned? Also, I know I asked for your opinion on the Transformers/Avengers crossover, so thank you for those that said that it sounded awesome! Hopefully I'll have the first chapter up in the next week or so.**

Percy appeared in a dark, creepy apartment with ancient looking artifacts covering every surface. Percy only took a second to take in her surroundings before she heard her love's voice behind her.

"Tempest."

She turned around and smiled at the man that came out of the darkest shadows in the dark room to stand closely by her. Percy, not caring that he was being Batman hugged him, tightly.

"I've missed you." Percy said, Batman sighed but didn't pull away from her, knowing that she would always do this, regardless if he was acting like Bruce Wayne or Batman.

"And I, you." Their moment was broken when Batman's ear piece went off and causing him to immediately get into the Batman mindset and pulled away from Percy.

"Batman, we are almost to your location. Do you copy?" came Martian Manhunter's voice.

"I copy.. I have asked a colleague to help in this matter so please don't be alarmed when you get here."

There was silence. "Roger that."

Batman could almost feel the confusion in Martian Manhunter's statement but knew that he would just wait until they got here.

"They are almost here, Tempest." Batman said, lowering his hand from his ear piece and turning to her. She just smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Batman, I have faced many things in my life. So trust me when I say that I will be perfectly fine meeting your Justice League." Tempest rolled her eyes as she turned to examine the book that Batman had put out.

"Hey Bats!" came a man's voice after the wind from his arrival stopped. "Whose your new friend?"

Tempest turned to see that the League had arrived. The Flash, the man that had spoken before, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

Batman had placed himself almost completely in between the heroes and Tempest unconsciously, knowing that he was taking a big risk in introducing her to them.

"This is Tempest. She is an expert on Greek and Roman mythology and usually helps me out in Gotham when I need it. Tempest, this is Flash, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Wonder Woman." Tempest peeked around Batman's large figure.

"Hi-yah! It's nice to meet you guys!" Tempest said with a large smile. The four League members stared at them before Flash began to revert to his normal behavior... his flirtatious behavior.

"So, Tempest, are you called that because you tempt men? Because I don't have a problem with that." Tempest rolled her eyes and grabbed Batman's arm when he shifted slightly as if he were going to attack the other hero at his flirting.

"No. I am Tempest, like the sea storm... Now, let's get down to business, please."

No more questions or comments were directed at Tempest as they all began to look around and Batman began to explain his findings but Tempest could feel the curious looks directed towards her.

"Fascinating. Faust really has a great passion for learning." Martian Manhunter said.

"Where'd he get this stuff?" Flash asked, picking up a gold scepter with a large blue crystal on top. "Warlocks R Us?" He turned it horizontally as he was looking closer at everything and didn't notice that the blue crystal was starting to glow with some form of electricity. He didn't hear it either but Batman did with his hearing.

"Don't touch that!" He said. Tempest looked around Batman just in time to see the scepter fire towards the two of them, causing the two to duck out of the way before Batman snatched the weapon out of Flash's hands.

"Oops."

"Don't touch anything! We don't know what kind of powers we're dealing with." Batman said, angry that the blast could have injured Tempest and himself, but mostly Tempest, if he hadn't noticed it in time.

But Batman's words had the desired effect as the Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter quietly put the items in their hands back where they had picked them up so they wouldn't have an angry Batman on their a**es.

Tempest decided to get them back on track.

"So, Batman, who is this Faust?" Tempest asked. Batman turned and made eye contact for a moment before Batman answered her question.

"Felix Faust was once a respected Professor of Archaeology." Batman placed a picture of Faust on the table, all of them leaning slightly closer to see it. Tempest didn't realize it when she leaned forward but she realized when she leaned back that her breasts had brushed against Batman and had caused him to pause for a moment. But the pause had looked planned to the others and they didn't notice Tempest send Batman an apologetic smile. Batman continued "But when he became fascinated with the mystic arts, he was kicked out of the university for his heretical ideas. He swore revenge on those who mocked him, and several later disappeared under mysterious circumstances."

Wonder Woman walked over to one of the bookcases and looked at the three heads mounted on the top of it. "I have a pretty good idea what happened to them."

The other three Leaguers joined Wonder Woman while Batman and Tempest hung back.

"Ew! Gross!" Flash said, flinching.

"He's mad." Superman said.

"It gets worse. I found his journal. The last entries make reference to Tartarus." At his words, lightning flashed unexpectedly, letting Tempest and Batman know that they were being watched by Zeus and maybe other Olympian gods.

"The Pit of Lost Souls." Wonder Woman said. Tempest snorted.

"Or the prison-like hell of the Underworld." Tempest stated, causing them all to turn to her. "Tartarus houses not only Lost Souls, Wonder Woman, but also Titans, Giants, monsters, demons, and those of the gods that have done unspeakable things and have been cast down into Tartarus as punishment. If Tartarus is opened, all of those beings would be able to crawl out of the Pit with ease and cause chaos and the end of the world as we know it."

Wonder Woman went silent at her words, the two conflicts of all of this mess getting to her. Superman and the other two seemed to actually get the graveness of the situation.

"And, Wonder Woman, the being that tricked your mother was not Hades, Lord of the Underworld, God of the Dead, but rather a Titan impersonating him to try and overthrow the gods." Tempest said. Wonder Woman glared at the other woman.

"And how would you know this, mortal?"

"Maybe you didn't hear Batman when he introduced us but I am an expert in Greek mythology. I believe in the gods, pray to them, and sometimes they respond to my prayers. I prayed and they answered, telling me what really happened." Tempest lied. She had actually gotten the story from Hades himself after he had sworn on the River Styx that he was telling the truth. Wonder Woman didn't say anything but instead figured out why Faust had been making them get these artefacts for him.

"My mother had to make sure that the gate could never be opened again so she took the only key, broke it into pieces and scattered it across the globe. Mother told me she kept on of the pieces in the temple as a daily reminder of her eternal shame." Wonder Woman said, walking closer to where Superman was holding a part of the artefacts that they had retrieved.

"Then these relics we've been gathering are parts of the key." Martian Manhunter said, coming to the same conclusion as Wonder Woman, Batman, and Tempest had already figured out.

"But why would Faust want it?" Flash asked, taking the part of the key from Superman to look at it only for Batman to take it out of his hands and to move it to the table where the other parts of the key were.

"Only one reason." Tempest said as she and the others watched Batman's back as he worked silently for a minute. He turns with the completed key in his hands.

"He intends to use it." Batman said.

"Where is this gateway to the Underworld?" Superman asked. Tempest barely contained herself in correcting the Man of Steel.

"Beneath Themyscira." Wonder Woman replied. Tempest couldn't keep it contained.

"Uh, actually, you're wrong. Themyscira has one of the two gateways to Tartarus. It's just harder for Faust to open the other one so he went to the one in Temyscira. The main entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles. Get your facts right, girly girl." Tempest said. She didn't like the way this was going and from the looks of it, a gate of Tartarus was going to be opened that night. Tempest knew that this whole mission was going to bring up a lot of memories and cause her to have nightmares for weeks to come about her trek into hell... Good thing she had her own personal boytoy - aka Bruce - to cuddle with at night.

Wonder Woman glared heavily at Tempest.

"You don't scare me, Wonder Woman. I have faced scarier things than you. It's not my fault that you apparently don't know the right facts. Good thing Batman invited me or else you wouldn't know what the heck you were doing." Tempest didn't know why she was baiting this woman but it was funny to see how far she could push her. She didn't like how Wonder Woman tried to paint her Uncle Hades in a bad light about something that was long before her birth. Batman rolled his eyes behind his mask but knew that Tempest was only doing it because Wonder Woman was insulting her family.

Superman decided to ignore the two women whom were glaring at each other and instead turned to matter at hand.

"Diana, you can't give Faust the key."

"If I don't, my mother and sisters will remain petrified forever."

"And if you do." Tempest began. Batman finished. "It could mean the end of the world."

They had known each other for so long that the two of them finished each other's sentences. Tempest thought it was cute when she noticed.

"What are you going to do?" Martian Manhunter asked.

linebreak

They came up with a plan and then headed to Themyscira with Tempest in the Batplane with Batman.

"I couldn't help but notice I wasn't part of the plan." Tempest said. Batman and Wonder Woman had come up with the plan but as she had said, she couldn't help but notice that whenever Batman would try to include her in the plan, Wonder Woman would come up with an excuse for her not to be in the plan.

Batman sighed. "I know and it certainly didn't help with you taking potshots at Wonder Woman like that... But I came up with something for you anyway. You seem to know where the entrance to Tartarus is, so you are going to be our last line of defense. I need you to go down to where ever it is and guard it, just in case Faust is able to get past the five of us with the key."

Tempest agreed with his plan and as soon as the Batplane touched the ground, she was gone, heading towards where she could sense Tartarus was.

She was facing one of her fears. Hopefully, she would come out of it alright in the end.

linebreak

Tempest watched as the sorcerer appeared in a burst of flames with the key in his hands by the large doors to the entrance to Tartarus. She also saw that he had the Queen of the Amazons chained down on a fallen pillar like an offering. Unfortunately, Tempest was on the other side... by the entrance to the large cavern that they were in... where she had been expecting a sorcerer to come through. She really was a Seaweed Brain sometimes.

Tempest didn't notice the League coming as she started to move towards the sorcerer and only stopped when Batman called "Tempest!"

She looked back and saw the League coming towards her. She immediately felt concerned when she saw the rips in Batman's uniform.

"Batman, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

They moved forward as fast as they could but the cavern was so large, it was taking them a minute to reach the two in front of the door to Tartarus. They watched as Wonder Woman's mother and Faust traded words and were too late to stop Faust from inserting the key and turning it. The ground began to rumble, causing debris to fall around all of them as the doors began to open, revealing the fires of Tartarus.

"No!" Queen Hippolyta exclaimed.

Out from the fire came a large figure wearing black and red spiked armor with a horned helmet that covered his face.

"Free at last." the figure rumbled. His voice struck a cord of memory inside of Tempest. She knew this Titan masquerading as a Greek god. She just couldn't remember whom he was.

"Welcome, Lord Hades. To honor you, I've brought an offering." Faust said from where he had fallen to his knees in front of the supposed god.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Can it be my dearest Hippolyta here to greet her Lord and Master on his triumphant return from — Ah, but you know what I mean." the figure said, removing his helmet finally. Tempest gasped loudly at his face, at his golden eyes. His golden familiar eyes. She couldn't believe it. It was...

A/N: Cliffhanger! I bet you guys hate me for doing this!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah! Just kidding! I wasn't going to do that to you all!

It was Kronos!

"No!" Tempest gasped. Batman looked at her from where he was running beside her towards the enemy.

"You know him?"

"Batman, its Kronos! He's back!" Batman felt a pang of guilt at asking her to come here, to help him with this mission. Batman was the only one that heard her words though, as the rest were concentrating on getting to their destination too much to pay attention to the two of them.

"Not a day has passed that I haven't been reminded of your treachery." Queen Hippolyta said in response to Kronos's words.

"Not a day has passed that I haven't longed to feel the sweet touch of living flesh again." He said, touching the queen's face which she turned to try and keep out of his grasp.

The titan turned her face towards him and leaned down to kiss her when Faust interrupted them.

"My Lord, I've upheld my end of the bargain." Kronos had turned to the human sorcerer, not noticing the figure that had landed a short distance away from her mother. "I delivered your freedom and the Amazon Queen. Now I demand what you promised me."

"Ah, yes. Ultimate knowledge." Kronos said, his hand glowing gold before touching his finger to the mortal man's forhead. "Ultimately, pain and suffering are all man will ever know." As soon as Kronos's finger touched the man, the man began to grow old and cry out in pain, falling to his knees.

Superman and the other male Leaguers watched in shock from ruins a short distance away. "Good lord." Superman said. Batman suddenly realized that Tempest wasn't next to him but was moving forward to cause a distraction for Wonder Woman whom was charging forward with a sword from the to free her mother.

"Kronos!" Tempest shouted from a different direction than where Wonder Woman was coming from. Kronos whipped his head around at the familiar voice. Standing there was a familiar figure. Someone who he should know.

"Who are you?" Kronos growled.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" Tempest asked, unsheathing Riptide. In doing so, Kronos immediately recognized it and realized whom exactly this woman was. It was Percy f*****g Jackson. Kronos noticed Wonder Woman freeing her mother but he didn't even care. No, here was his personal enemy, the woman that had defeated him all those mortal years ago right before his triumph and he was going to enact his revenge. He waved his hand and skeletons began to come out of the ground and attack the mortal heroes that were getting ready to charge at him. Hundreds of skeletons, past Amazons, rose from the ground and began to attack, leaving Tempest and Kronos to fight against each other.

The sounds of battle were loud enough to mask the words that were coming out of the two's mouth.

"Percy Jackson. At long last, I can enact my revenge against you and your miserable family!" Kronos conjured his sword, it being ringed with fire before charging forward, causing sparks to fly where their swords met.

Tempest used Riptide as much as she could and then used her shield to knock him far enough away to give her some breathing room to fight with.

They both continued to fight, even as the noise of fights around them were beginning to despitate. Kronos didn't realize that Tempest was pushing him back towards the doors of Tartarus until he was right by the key pedastal but by then, it was already too late. Another figure had come out of the doors, this one immediately familiar to Tempest.

The figure - who was Iapetus, formerly known as Bob - wrapped his arms around Kronos's chest and began to use all of his Titan strength and the element of surprise to pull Kronos back towards the pit.

Tempest was distinictly aware of Kronos using his slight power over wind to try and drag the heroes towards him and into the pit with him but they all were anchored down except for Wonder Woman whom was trying to turn the key and Tempest whom was getting dragged slowly towards the doors.

But again, Batman saved the day as he had used the extra length of his grappling hook to get close to her before wrapping his arm around her and using his grappling hook to take the two of them back towards where the queen and the other leaguers were.

Wonder Woman was able to close the gate and destroy the key at the exact moment Iapetus had fallen back into the Pit, still holding onto Kronos, trapping Kronos in Tartarus once again. And hopefully to never escape again.

"It's over." Batman said, slowly releasing his iron clad grip on her waist. Tempest grinned up at him.

"So, is this how it usually is? Because that was fun!" Superman and Flash chuckled, Superman placing a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"You did great, Tempest." Tempest grinned at the Boy Scout and nodded at him in thanks.

They had done good. The Justice League was like the Seven. They were a tight bunch that worked like a well oiled machine. They knew each others strengths and weaknesses, which was always good to know when surrounded by people that you needed to trust to watch your back.

linebreak

They had figured out how to return the other Amazons to life by using the amulet that Flash had found and using the newly risen sun. Now they were being honored by the Amazons for their bravery.

"And for your brave assistance against the sorcerer Faust and the Titan Kronos," - Tempest had informed the Queen on who the real culprit was as soon as she had had the chance - "you have earned our eternal gratitude."

Flash coudn't resist. "Did you hear that? Eternal gratitude. After she hands out the medals, how about you and me taking a private tour of paradise?" He asked the Amazon warrior next to him but the only thing she did was glare heavily at him. "She wants me." Flash said, in an aside to Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." Martian Manhunter said, his voice slightly sarcastic in tone.

"Before you leave," Hippolyta said, "please accept these royal offerings."

Four other Amazons, five counting Wonder Woman, walked forward and handed them to the heroes and Tempest.

"You are all truly heroes."

Superman bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Diana, Princess of Themyscira, stand forth." Tempest recognized that tone of voice.

"Uh-oh." Tempest muttered from next to Batman.

Wonder Woman bowed and waited for her mother's words. "As your mother, I am overjoyed that you have finally returned to us. But as your Queen, I am obliged to uphold the Laws of Themyscira. And in bring these outsiders to our island, even if one is female, you have broken our most Sacred Law. This cannot be overlooked."

Every one of the heroes except for Batman and Tempest looked shocked. Batman because he had to show no emotion and Tempest because she had seen this part coming.

Wonder Woman tried to argue. "But, Mother—" but the queen raised her hand for silence.

"Diana, I have no choice." the queen rose. "It is with a heavy heart that I must exile you from Themyscira."

"What?" Superman gasped, not able to keep silent at this.

"You can't do that." Flash exclaimed. "She risked her butt to save all of you. She-Hey!" Flash said when the guards pointed their spears at him.

"Please, she did this because she loves you. You can't punish her for that." Superman said, trying to speak Diana's case.

"No, Mother's right. I did break the law, and I humbly accept your judgment." Wonder Woman bowed her head, trying to get her emotions under control. "The Fates were against us, Mother. Goodbye."

Wonder Woman turned and began to walk away. But her sisters decided to honor her with their spears

"Present arms!" commanded the Captain of the Guard.

They began to walk away, Flash looking confused at what was happening.

"That's it? You're just gonna walk away?" Flash turned around to address the queen and only got four words out before Batman reached back and grabbed him. "This is so bogus."

Batman muttered in Flash's ear. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

They followed Wonder Woman, Batman and Tempest splitting off to get to the Batplane while the others went onto the javelin to head home.

As they settled into the Batplane, Batman spoke casually. "Remind me that I wanted to ask you something when we get back to Gotham."

"Okay, Batsy... I think I'm going to take a nap now. Wake me when we get back."

linebreak

Percy was right back where she had been a couple nights before, sitting in front of the warm fire, drinking a glass of wine and reading her book, curled up on the couch and waiting for Bruce to come up from the cave after patrol that night.

She noticed him enter and she scooted over, allowing him to sit down next to her before leaning against him, his arm wrapped around her with her head on his chest as the two of them just enjoyed the peace and quiet around them.

Percy remembered that Bruce had had a question for her. "Oh, Bruce! Didn't you have a question to ask me?"

Bruce opened his mouth but before he could answer, Alfred knocked at the door. "Miss Persephone, I have that other glass of wine you asked for."

Percy smiled at the butler and rose to meet him midway. "Thank you, Alfred. Why don't you retire for the everning? I'm sure you didn't catch a single bit of sleep while the two of us were gone."

Alfred smiled at her. "Very well, miss. And I must say, congratulations."

Percy stared after him confused, wondering what he meant. Turning around with a shrug to return to Bruce, she saw him down on one knee in front of her and with an open ring box in his hand.

"Percy, we have known each other for a long, long time. And have been there for each other through thick and thin. You're my best friend, my love, my companion and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. To cherish you as you deserve. Will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy had not been expecting this. Nope not at all. But she had to respond.

"No, Bruce, I will not marry you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. ****

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Just kidding that's not what she said. But I bet I made some of your hearts drop at those words!**

Percy had not been expecting this. Nope not at all. But she loved him too. So, with tears in her eyes, running down her face, Percy began to nod.

"Yes, Bruce, I will marry you." Percy said, allowing Bruce to take her left hand and put the ring on her finger, rising to plant a deep kiss on her lips. He pulled back and smiled down at her.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you, too."

linebreak

 _Three months later_

Percy and Alfred had planned the wedding. It was going to be a small wedding, inviting the people closest to them. For Bruce, he invited Fox and the Drake family, as well as two reporters for the Daily Planet in Metropolis - Lois Lane and Clark Kent - to keep the press appeased and from trying to sneak in to capture a picture of the couple. For Percy's side, she had invited her mother, Paul, the Seven, Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse. Now, Percy just had to tell the gods that she was getting married and ask her father if he would walk her down the aisle.

She brought it up at the Summer Solstice because the next week was when her wedding was going to be and she knew that Aphrodite somehow knew about it from the way she was giggling and clapping her hands. Surprisingly, Hades was there too and was sitting next to her father, the the three brothers conversing quietly with each other. Percy didn't want to stay for the council, so she just walked right up to her father's large figure and waited for him to notice her.

Not even a minute later, he looked down and saw her. He grinned. "Percy! What are you doing here?"

She returned his grin with one of her own. "Hey Dad." she hesitated to ask the next question. She knew that her two uncles were paying attention to her now as they could sense her nervousness. "Well, I don't know if you know this, Dad, but Imgettingmarriedinaweekandwouldlikeyoutowalkmedowntheaisle."

Poseidon and his brothers frowned, not having understood her mashed up words. "What was that, Percy? I couldn't understand you."

Percy took a deep breath. "I am getting married in a week and would like you to walk me down the aisle." There it was said, nice and loud and clear for her father and two uncles to hear. Poseidon went pale under his natural tan. Zeus and Hades stared at Percy, shocked and speechless.

"Why is this the first time that I have heard of this?" Poseidon asked, getting over his shock.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Well, I sort of forgot that you couldn't see into Gotham and so wouldn't know that I was getting married until I was reminded a couple days ago by Annabeth… But Dad, I really love him, and it would mean a lot to me if you walked me down the aisle."

Poseidon looked down into his daughter's sea-green eyes, eyes that were a mirror of his own and sighed. This was his daughter and if she wanted him to walk her down the aisle for her wedding, then that was what he was going to do.

"Oh, alright. I'll be there… Just tell me this man's name and where and when this wedding is taking place." Poseidon demanded.

"Well it is on June 28 - Uncle Zeus, please don't make it rain that day - and it is on a beach that is overlooked by this huge castle that an ancestor of Bruce's had had built about a hundred years ago that overlooks the Pacific Ocean in California. And his name is Bruce Wayne." Percy said.

Zeus looked grumpy at his prank being ruined but knew that if he did make it rain on her wedding day then he better watch out for revenge from her. But he couldn't help a small fond smile that crossed his face as he saw the obvious love and excitement she had towards this man and her wedding. Poseidon and Hades saw it too.

"I'll be there, Percy. I promise."

"You better!" Percy hufed before water travelling away and back to Gotham City where they were getting ready to leave to head to the Castle that Bruce had had repaired, cleaned, and furnished with modern furniture the day after she had said yes. The company that Bruce had hired had gotten it all done the week before and so this was going to be the first time that she has ever seen where her wedding was going to be taking place.

When they had arrived, she wasn't disappointed. ( **A/N: The picture for the castle is on my profile page and so is the picture for her engagement ring for fanfiction readers. Wattpad readers the pictures for everything are at the bottom of the page. And for Ao3 readers if you would like to know what everything looks like, go to fanfiction dot net and search for Sboyle92 and on my profile page the links of the pictures will be up)**

It was perfect.

linebreak

 _The day of the Wedding_

"Don't forget your something blue, Percy! And remember don't trip!" Sally said as she placed the blue diamond headband in Percy's hair before kissing her cheek and walking out to join Paul in their seats.

A knock came from the recently closed door and then opened to reveal her father in an actual suit for once.

"Wow, Percy, you look beautiful." Poseidon said, kissing her on the forehead and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Dad. It really means a lot to me that you're doing this."

"There are very few things that I would _not_ do for you, Percy. And walking you down the aisle to your beau is not one of them… Shall we go?" Poseidon said, deciding that he was getting too emotional for a god… but it was his daughter's wedding! He should be able to be emotional.

The tune for _Here Comes the Bride_ began to play from the orchestra of Apollo children and directing them, Percy noticed before her dad and her began to go down the aisle, was Apollo himself whom sent her a wink when he looked at her. Looking over the crowd and saw that her father and Apollo were not the only gods in attendance but Percy didn't look at them for longer than a second as her eyes had been caught by Bruce. Her breath caught as she saw him and knew that she would never regret marrying him, through thick and thin, through sickness and in health, they were each other's. And no one would be able to come in between them.

Reaching Bruce, her father placed her hand in Bruce's but didn't let go as he leaned to say something into Bruce's ear.

"You hurt her, treat her less than the Princess she is, I will find you, even in those mortal hero cities and make your life and then your after life hell. Do you understand, Brucie boy?"

Bruce made eye contact with the Sea King and nodded. "Yes, sir. I swear on the River Styx I will love her, protect her, charish her, as she deserves."

Poseidon, satisfied, released Percy and Bruce's hands, kiss Percy on her forehead again and then went to join his brothers whom were sitting in the same row as Sally and Paul.

The priest began. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"

It was like Percy and Bruce were in their own little world, staring deeply into each other's eyes as the priest spoke. The two took turns saying their vows and their 'I do's' and then the last part of the wedding was spoken.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Bruce kissed her softly, knowing that her father was glaring daggers at him, and he didn't feel like getting vaporized today of all days.

He pulled back and looked into her sea-green eyes that were shining in the sun.

"I love you, Mrs. Wayne."

"And I love you, Mr. Wayne."

The End


	9. Chapter 9

The next part of this series is a oneshot and is called Adopting a kid or two


	10. Chapter 10 - AN

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN. REWRITE IS CALLED: PENPAL SERIES REWRITE/p 


End file.
